


Your Secret is Safe With Me

by kirbycult



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NoSuit, Surprise Kissing, blushie blushie, clown crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbycult/pseuds/kirbycult
Summary: Jevil and Rouxls take their secret relationship up a tier





	Your Secret is Safe With Me

The night was rich, as silence swept through the cold kingdom. Everyone was asleep, except Rouxls.

This was the night he went to see Jevil, the chaotic and somewhat creepy jester he had grew fond to. He was usually sent down below to give him food and water now and then. Rouxls had always found him somewhat annoying, given he would always ramble about odd, questionable topics. Jevil was an odd jester. Overtime, they had grown used to each other, who would have known that ridiculous clown would soften the duke's heart.

The keys in his pockets sang a muffled jingle as he snuck to the elevator. By the looks of it, all the rudinns were also done for the night, at least inside. Once inside the sleek elevator, the duke pressed the top button: ????????. This was where Jevil resided, his own special dungeon. After a slow 10 seconds, the doors glided open, and Kaard slid through the opening. Blue flames illuminated the room from their worn-down torch stumps, although these lights were strong it still was not able to reach down into the dark abyss. As Rouxls followed the torches to the bottom of the stairwell, silent scatters were heard. Muffled chuckles echoed in the small corner where the basically wilting jester was seated. As soon as Rouxls had made it to the bars in the wall, Jevil sprung up and bolted to the bars gripping them tightly.

"DUKE!! MY AREN'T YOU LOOKING MARVELOUS TODAY" the jester greeted the tall man, who put his finger up to his mouth to indicate silence.

Rouxls held up the keys, muted from his fingers who held them back. The duke bent to Jevil's level and said in a low, almost silent tone "I dont knoweth if 't be true anyone is asleep, but we has't to maketh t quick". Jevil mimicked a zip motion on his mouth. He had always wanted to explore the prison, even for a minute. The loneliness was his only companion, Jevil felt like he was rotting away with only the darkness to hold him close. They had both prepared to be together one night, and today was the night. As the little jester balanced on his tail. the Rouxls searched for the key he had stolen temporarily. He grabbed it, a oddly sculpted triple toned key, and inserting it into the little door that had appeared. It had opened with a snap, and as soon as the door was halfway opened, Jevil came running out on all fours. The chaotic clown crashed into Rouxls, climbing ontop of the duke as he tumbled down. The tall man laughed slightly as Jevil nuzzled him aggressively "Haha tis fine, tis fine, lets receiveth out of h're" he declared as he stood up, clown in hand. "I CAN'T HELP IT!!" Jevil cried "I HAVE NOT TOUCHED ANOTHER BEING IN A WHILE, WHILE! MY I MIGHT JUST FAINT!" his mockingly dramatic tone was enough to make Rouxls emit a chuckle. Jevil crawled to the duke's shoulders, wrapping around him like a backpack.

They made their was up the stairs and into the elevator, Jevil playing with the man's hair making the ride up more enjoyable. "HEY ROUXLS" Jevil started "I WAS THINKING, THINKI-" he was cut off by a silent _shhh_ from the duke. The elevator's doors greeted them to the main hallway. Rouxls set the little man down and peeped out of the door: a rudinn guard. Of course, the duke face palmed as the rudinn perked up to the sound of the elevator's  _bing_  being heard. The man scurried back to the jester "Stayeth h're, 'tis a rudinn guardeth . I'll taketh care of thee, just doth not maketh any hurtling prithee" he whispered to Jevil, who gave him finger guns.

Rouxls strolled causally out of the elevator, his boots making unnecessary clacks on the floor below. "Hey duke! Out late huh?"  the rudinn slithered near, greeting the now nervously sweating man, who responded with a nod. The guard scratched it's hood "I feel ya, sometimes the king wants some of us to stay up and keep guard." he sighed a tired sigh " it's just me tonight though.". The duke was impatiently waiting for him to slither away , he was not ready to listen to this rudinn's life story " T-tis too lacking valor, anon." he mumbled in response. "Alright, well I'd better go check the other halls, Maybe i'll even hit up that mysterious priso-" the rudinn guard was cut off by a loud cry from Rouxls "No!". The guard met him with a questionable glare, to which Rouxls sweated nervously. He twisted his fingers together, looking down at the guard "I-i mean.." he started "I've already did check on that gent! aye! and the prison'r hath seemed to beest sleeping, dont wanna waketh that gent anon!" he kept his nervous tone at bay, yet his Shakespearean tongue thickened. "Thine just headeth to sleep , i'll gaze the halls f'r thee!" he announced to the rudinn which pushing him to the soldier dorms. The duke was desperate to get him to leave, and he eventually obliged "Woah, t-thank's duke! Alright, catch you later!" The rudinn soldier shifted back to the dorms swifter than Rouxls though it would. As soon as the rudinn was out of sight, a sigh of relief has swept through the man.

Wiping his forehead, he walked quickly back to Jevil, who had seem to be bouncing on his tail. It made Rouxls stare, he was so soft sometimes. The jester plopped down on his feet and ran to Rouxls "I DID IT!! I WAS SILENT LIKE YOU SAID!" this tiny task had seem to had given Jevil such joy. The duke nodded, scooping Jevil up into his arms again before bolting to his own room.

The door closed, prompting the duke to place the rather energetic clown onto his bed. The clown bounced a bit on his bed "WOAH YOUR BED IS MUCH MORE COMFY THAN MINE! SO SOFT, SOFT!!" he giggled as he rolled further into the blankets. Rouxls laughed a tired laugh, he went to sit on his bed by the excited jester who eventually climbed on him once more. Jevil was so touch starved, it was almost sad, yet sweet. How the clown never let go of him, it warmed his heart. Warm nuzzles from the clown made the duke blush bright blue, he held Jevil close. Giggles were heard, Jevil faced Rouxls and gave him a surprise smooch on the lips. After he released the quick kiss, the jester giggled uncontrollably "UEE HEE HEE!! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!". Rouxls blinked, processing the moment, his face flushing with dusty blue blush. Suddenly,  Rouxls returned a kiss , silencing the laughing jester whose tail wrapped around the duke's arm. They both found themselves sinking into eachother, the kiss growing deeper each second. Jevil grabbed the taller man's shirt , snickering with each persistent pull. He found himself grabbing at Rouxls roughly, too rough. The duke pulled back, mumbling a silent complaint , and showing obvious signs of pain. Jevil realized he was grabbing , clawing the man's back, then quickly released his grip. He fell to the floor, where he erupted in goofy sounding hiccups "UEE HEE HEE!! OOPSIE DAISY! GUESS I GOT TOO CAUGHT IN THE MOMENT!!" he wiggled on the ground ,  his tail swishing happily. Rouxls looked down at the clown in an unsurprising manner.

It always made him think, they were both polar opposites. Law and chaos. Despite their fussy demeanor towards each other when they first met, they both seemed to get used to each other. Their energies cancel each other out, its almost too ridiculous to be real. Rouxls felt as if they were the same either way , and he loved learning about Jevil. He was such an interesting character, despite is clinginess and often annoyance he'd bring many. Kaard wished he could just, take him away from his prison, forever, he could not stand to see the little jester he cared so so much for to be rotting alone in the dark. It pestered him every night.

But, he could not set him free. It was a hard reality to face, but it had to be dealt with. It were moments like these with Jevil that made Rouxls happy, and even hopeful. 

 

When the man snapped back into reality, Jevil had climbed back upon his bed, crawling around under the covers slightly nudging the duke. Rouxls gave the soft lump a pat, which activated a smiling clown head to pop out the opening. "HEY ROUXLS" Jevil asked "YOU DONT MIND IF I STAY THE NIGHT HERE, DO YA? ITS AWFULLY CRAMPED IN MY CELL ALSO THIS IS SUCH A COMFY BED!" his question halfway muffled from the pillows pushed onto his face. The wiggling clown made Rouxls laugh a big, he was so cute to him, especially when you could see him in actual light. His plum cheeks warmed his pale purple body, the two toned hat he wore jingled with each movement he made. So pure, so soft. The duke sat closer by Jevil, rubbing his cheek "Of course" he replied "but we wouldst has't to leaveth earli'r than usual, dear". The now sleepy jester blushed with each touch Rouxls gave him "HEH I WAS NOT PLANNING ON LEAVING ANYWAYS, BUT DEAL!". Just before the chaotic clown fell into a peaceful slumber, the taller man bestowed upon him a soft kiss on the head. 

"Valorous dreams, dear"

 

**Author's Note:**

> AU G H   
> i never write fandom stuff but here is GARBAGE  
> also i suck at writingz but i hope you liked!!!!


End file.
